MrSaitama's Dragon Maid
by LilTub
Summary: Ever since Saitama has trained to become the strongest hero, he gets no excitement from fighting monsters. This leaves him really bored. Then one day, he meets someone that is not only a dragon, but is also now his maid. Will his life now be less boring? Or will it still be boring as hell?


"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

"YELLING!"

It is now nighttime in Z-City. Some people just got back from work, possibly going back to their family, loved one, friends, or just hang around doing absolutely nothing. But there is a problem. Z-City is known for being a hotspot for monsters to come out and kill. No one is really sure why that is the case, but regardless, there are heroes who will kill the monsters that come out. Speaking of heroes, there is one right now looking for a monster himself. This hero's name is Saitama. A bald man in his twenties who wears a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center, red gloves that reach up to his forearm, red boots that go up to his shins, and a white cape.

"Man, where did that cat monster go?" said Saitama.

Why is Saitama looking for a cat monster you may be asking? Well, I'll let Saitama do the talking, "I really need to see how strong that cat is, he survived 8 of my punches, nothing has survived for that long." Well, there's your answer.

Saitama has spent 5 minutes looking for the cat. He had no success finding it. Saitama was about to give up looking for it, but before he could, he heard a loud growl. "I wonder what that noise could be," Saitama said. He then goes to investigate where the noise came from. After a minute of searching, he arrives to where the noise came from. Saitama found out the noise came from a green giant european dragon laying on the ground. He noticed a giant sword piercing through their side.

"Oh, it's a dragon," Saitama said. "Well, this is something you don't see everyday."

"Human... what do you think here? Leave you insolent human or I will DEVOUR YOU!" the dragon roared at Saitama. Saitama was unaffected by their aggressive behavior. "Well, either way, I'm going to die too," said the dragon. "Heh, how pathetic that the last being I see is a human..."

"Hey dragon, can you not speak like that, it's really weird," Saitama said.

The dragon was a bit shocked that a human interrupted her. "Huh? Why you..."

"And that giant sword on your back looks really painful, who stabbed you with it?" Saitama asks the dragon.

The dragon was a bit confused about why a human would want to know who stabbed them, but they responded anyway, "Oh, well..."

"You know what, I'm going to take off that sword from your back, is that okay?" Saitama said walking to the dragon's back.

"Huh? Hey! You fool! If a human touches God's sword, their minds will be torn apar..." before the dragon could finish their sentence, Saitama had already taken out the sword with no effort.

"You don't need to worry, I took it off," Saitama said holding a sword.

The dragon was shocked. A lot of things were going on their head, mainly _"How did a mere human take out God's sword? He looks like he didn't put any effort into it!"_ The dragon stared at Saitama for a few seconds. Saitama noticed this and felt a bit weirded out. "Ooookay, this has turned a bit weird, I'll be off I guess," Saitama said pointing to another direction.

"Wait! Human, how did you take out God's sword?" the dragon asks curiously.

Saitama stops and looks back saying, "Oh, well I just grabbed the sword out of your back like any normal person would," with an expressionless face.

"Oh, well I like to say thank you for saving me. I was defeated in battle with the Gods, and escaped to this world. I guess you removed that sword without getting your mind torn because you lack faith. I'm very grateful for what you have done for me."

"Hm? Oh right, your welcome dragon," Saitama said snapping back to reality.

The dragon sweatdropped as they noticed Saitama did not really pay attention to what they said. "Well, since you saved me, I feel that I should reward you. So what is it that you desire human?" the dragon offered Saitama.

Saitama stood there thinking about what he wants from a dragon. _"I would ask them if they could cook, but this is a dragon, they're too big to cook anything, I don't think I can ask them for anything in return," _thought Saitama. "Look dragon, you're pretty cool, but I don't think you can do anything for me."

"What?! But I'm a dragon, I could protect your home, be your maid, I could also..."

"Wait, what was that last part?" Saitama asked the dragon.

"Being your maid?" the dragon said.

"Okay, how could you be a maid? You are really big and you can't fit in my home," Saitama said with a confused look.

"It's pretty simple, I could transform into my human form," the dragon said.

Saitama still had a confused look. The dragon noticed this and began their transformation. When transforming, they have an orange/red circle in front of them with cryptic symbols. Then their body begins to glow white light and then shrinks their body to become a female human. Her human form has long blonde hair with flaming orange tips with pink/purple added to the hair, on top of her hair are her horns, has red-orange eyes with dilated pupils, and her wearing a long brown cloak that reaches to the tips of her toes with her tail sticking out of her bottom.

Saitama sees that the dragon he met is a girl. "Oh, so you're a girl."

"Yes I am, although I don't like using this form, I had to show you that I am not just a dragon, I can also be a human," the dragon said. "So, do you want to take me in as your maid human?"

"No, I was just curious by what you mean by 'be your maid' since I was confused," Saitama said scratching his nose. "You know, why do you even want to reward me, or in this case, become my maid. Don't you have a family or a home to be at?"

When Saitama said that, the dragon girls eyes open wide, realizing that she can't return home due to recent events. "I do have a family... but I don't think I can return home..." she said with a tone of sadness. "It's right now too dangerous for me to return... I don't want to go back..." she said with watery eyes. "What I'm trying to say... is... please..." she said tearing up and holding his hand.

"Please let me be your maid!"

After she exclaimed, they stood there for a while. Saitama was still thinking. _"Should I take her in as a maid? We've only just met for a few minutes... maybe I should. I mean she clearly has problems back home, I guess this is her just escaping her problems," _Saitama thought.

Before he could even say anything, he noticed a familiar figure roaming the woods. He took a closer look and found out it was the cat monster he was looking for. "There you are you motherfucker," he mumbled under his breath. He then walks off to find the cat monster again, leaving the dragon girl in the process.

The dragon girl sees this as him rejecting her. She was heartbroken. She thought she could stay with her savior, but she couldn't. She looked down saddened. She told herself, "What was I thinking, of course a human wouldn't accept me, they would never accept a dragon." She then started sobbing, "This is... what I get... for being a dragon," as she gets on her knees quietly crying.

She was extremely heartbroken. Her love left her behind without saying anything. A loud sound in the distance was made, but she ignored it. Something was walking towards her, but she ignored it. Then she heard someone familiar. "Hey, dragons eat meat right?"

It was Saitama.

She then spoke, "Yeah... why do you ask?" while looking confused. She then saw something she didn't expect. Saitama offering her a meal.

"Well I killed this cat monster thing and I was going to eat it alone, but I feel that you should at least eat. You must be starving," Saitama said with sympathy.

"W-why thank you human," she said a happy smile.

"Yeah, sorry I left you alone without saying anything," Saitama said rubbing his bald head. "I was looking for that cat for a while."

She wiped her tears out with her hands saying, "Don't worry, I may have been sad, but at least I know you didn't mean any harm," she said eating the dead cat's arm. She looked at the large dead cat and wondered how he killed such a large beast. She guessed that he killed it with his immense strength.

"So, I guess I'll say my decision," Saitama said. "But first I would like to know your name?"

"My name is Tohru."

"Well Tohru, my name is Saitama. So hear me out," Saitama said kneeling down to Tohru's position. "Are you still willing to be my maid?" Saitama said holding his hand out to her.

When Tohru heard those words, she was filled with joy. She exclaimed, "Yes!" as she grabs Saitama's.

Saitama then stood up and pointed toward where his home. "Alright then, I guess we'll go to my place now then," Saitama said walking away and giving Tohru a sign to follow him. She then proceeded to follow him to his home with the dead cats arm.

After 30 minutes of walking, they arrived to Saitama's apartment. Saitama opened the door and went inside with Tohru alongside him. Saitama turned on the lights revealing his kitchen and living room. "Sorry that this place is a bit messy," Saitama said.

"Oh it's okay, I can just clean this place right now!" Tohru said with a happy smile.

"You are a maid so you do that, I'll be taking a bath," Saitama said heading towards the bathroom.

For a while, Tohru was cleaning Saitama's apartment, like cleaning the dishes and picking up the garbage. Now, Tohru is just waiting for Saitama to come back from his bath. After a minute, Saitama comes out of the bathroom with a towel over his waist. "Hi Saitama, I hope you liked how I cleaned your place..." Tohru pauses as she stares at Saitama's abs.

"Um... Tohru are you okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just go ahead and do what you were going to do," Tohru said preventing her nose from bleeding.

Saitama opens a door to a room and looks back at Tohru. "Okay, I'll just change into my pajamas," Saitama said closing the door behind him.

When Saitama is then done changing into his pajamas, he goes his living room to sit down on his futon with Tohru sitting down as well. Tohru looks at Saitama saying, "How do you think I did Saitama?"

"I think you did pretty good," Saitama said looking around his apartment. "I'm guessing you haven't done the laundry yet?"

"No I have not, should I do it right now?"

"No, you could do that tomorrow morning. It's night right now so I should go to sleep," Saitama said beginning to lay down. "We also have to do something about your clothes."

"Um, these clothes aren't even clothes."

"Huh?"

"These clothes that you see are actually scales of mine."

"...You know what, we can talk about this tomorrow, I'm sleepy," Saitama said laying his head on his pillow. "Goodnight, Tohru."

Seeing that Saitama went to sleep, she decides to go sleep next to him. She smiles as she sees Saitama's sleepy face. "Goodnight, Saitama."

It was then 6:30 the next day as rays of the sunlight rises over Z-City. Tohru wakes up as the sunlight shines on her face. The first thing she sees and hears is Saitama snorting next to her. She got a bit annoyed and got up from the floor. She looks around Saitama's apartment and remembers what happened yesterday. After remembering, she had a smile on her face.

"Alright! It's time to start a new day!" she whispered with determination.

Few moments later, Saitama finally woke up after having a dream of... whatever he was dreaming. He sits up from his futon and looks at his clock. He sees that he woke up quite early, minutes before his alarm even rang. He turns off his clock so it wouldn't rang since he doesn't want to be annoyed. He was about to watch the news on his TV until he heard someone talking outside of his balcony. At first, he thought it was just some street thug or maybe a monster, but he listened closely and found out it was just Tohru. He thought of greeting her since it's morning.

He got up from his futon, walked to the entry to the balcony, and slide open the door. He was about to say good morning to Tohru, until see saw her doing something unexpected. She licked his favorite oppai hoodie. After she did that, she looked at Saitama. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. That is until Saitama decided to say something. "What the fuck?"

After that, they were now sitting on the futon and looking at each other. Saitama decides to speak, "Tohru, why in the world did you lick my hoodie?"

"I was just doing the laundry," Tohru said.

"How is licking my hoodie doing the laundry?" Saitama said annoyed.

"My saliva can remove stains from your clothing," Tohru defensively said.

"Okay, that sounds cool, but saliva is disgusting, so just do laundry the typical way," Saitama said pinching his nose.

Tohru, having nothing to say back sighs in defeat and said, "Okay."

"Okay, now that you understand, I think it's time to eat," Saitama said. Saitama gets up from his futon and heads to the fridge to see what to eat. He opens the fridge just to see that it is empty. He looks back at Tohru and says, "Hey Tohru, you do know to shop right?"

Tohru looks up in the air to think. "I do, but only in my world," she said.

"Huh? Your world? Are you not from this planet or something?" Saitama said.

"Yeah, things work a lot more different in my world compared to yours," Tohru said.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to show you how to go grocery shopping," Saitama said. He then goes to his laptop saying, "But first, we need to change to your outfit."

"Huh, what's with what I wear?" Tohru asks.

"Well the outfit you are wearing doesn't look like something a maid would wear," Saitama said. "Plus, you said something about your clothes being scales? Can you explain how that works?" Saitama asks Tohru.

"Oh well I can turn my scales into any clothing I want, like maybe a kings outfit, a swordsman, or maybe your hoodie!" Tohru said.

Saitama stood there thinking a way to show Tohru what outfit he wants her to wear, then he had an idea. He went to his laptop to type something in. He scrolls through the internet to try to find a maid outfit. After a few seconds, he found a blue and white maid outfit. He moves to the side and shows Tohru the maid outfit on the screen saying, "Think you can make your scales change into this outfit?"

"Sure! Anything for you, !" Tohru said happily. She then observes the maid outfit for a few seconds and then changes her scales to the maid outfit. "What do you think, ?!" she asks Saitama excitingly.

"I think it looks nice," Saitama said with a thumbs up.

"Oh, why thank you, !" Tohru happily said.

Saitama gets up from the floor and walks to the door saying, "All right, now that's done." He opens the door and said, "Want me to show you the basics on how to do grocery shopping?"

Tohru had a smile on her face and said, "Yes!"

Before they could go, Saitama almost forgot one thing. "Wait hold on, Tohru."

"Huh, what is it, ?" Tohru asks Saitama.

Saitama grabs his hero costume and heads to the bathroom saying, "Let me change into my hero outfit first," while closing the door.

After a minute of changing and half an hour of walking, they finally made it to the grocery store. Tohru looks at the building and said, "So, this is the grocery store you were talking about?"

"Yup," Saitama said. They then head into the store with doors sliding open. Saitama leads Tohru to a pile of crab claws. "Listen Tohru, when shopping for groceries, make sure the item is cheap or is on a discount," Saitama said. Saitama grabs the pack of crab claws from the pile and said, "Take these crab claws for example, they were originally 5000 yen, but since they are on a discount, they now cost 300 yen, just gotta look at the labels." After saying, he then stares at the crabs.

"Okay Saitama, I'll make sure to look for cheap items!" Tohru happily said. She then notices Saitama staring at the crab claws for a little too long. Tohru got a bit worried, so she decides to try to wake up Saitama from his mind. "Um... ... are you okay?"

Saitama snapped out of his mind saying, "Oh, I'm alright Tohru, just had a flashback to a fight I had 3 years ago," while carrying the pack of crab claws in his hand.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened in your fight 3 years ago?" Tohru curiously asks.

"Well, I was trying to save a butt-chined brat from a crab monster. The monster then started to try to kill me and we fought. I got injured during the fight but I still won," Saitama said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were heroic, ," Tohru said in amazement.

"It isn't really that special, but at that moment, I had the feeling to try and get stronger which then leads to where I am now," Saitama said.

After a few minutes of searching for discounts, they got the stuff they needed. They then went to the cashier to pay. After the cashier scanned the items, she said the cost was 645 yen. Saitama paid 500 yen to the cashier. Saitama then tried to grab 145 yen more. During the process, Tohru notices a strong power source coming near them. It was peaceful in the grocery store until there were strong vibrations happening inside which caused everyone to leave. Tohru tried to tell Saitama that everyone left but he couldn't hear her due to him being busy looking for 145 yen more to pay.

After finding the 145 yen, he then pays saying, "I got the 145 yen." He then notices that the cashier is gone. Then a giant foot came crashing down destroying half of the store. They then walked to the edge of the destroyed store and looked for the thing that caused the destruction. They found out the destruction was caused by a giant human.

"I've got to say, while humans in my world are stronger than humans here, I'm impressed by how big they can make themselves," Tohru said. She then had a frown on face and said, "But dragons are still better than humans."

"I guess it's time for me to punch this thing," Saitama said.

Tohru then stops him and tells him, "Wait, let me handle this fiend for you, Saitama."

"Hm... well are you strong?" Saitama asks Tohru.

"Of course I am!" Tohru exclaims.

"Then go for it I guess," Saitama said giving permission to Tohru.

Tohru then flies high into the air and looks at the giant. She had a frown on her face. She then charged up a ball of flames from her mouth. "Die you pest," she said in her mind before firing a fire beam at the giant's head that pierced through its skull which then causes an explosion inside.

Little did they know, a certain small dragon caught sight of the beam and explosion, which she recognizes. "So you're here too, Lady Tohru."

After the explosion happened, the giants body collapses on part of the city. Tohru then slowly flies down to where Saitama is and lands next to him. "How did I do, ?"

"I think you did ok, but..." Saitama looked at the giants body on the city. "You could've prevented the giant from collapsing on the city..."

Tohru looked to where Saitama was looking at and realized what he meant. While she doesn't care for human life, she does want Saitama's affection. She thought she messed up her chance to impress Saitama since he doesn't show emotion and he points out her mistake. She looks down in shame and faces Saitama. "I'm sorry, ... I really messed up..."

"Tohru, it doesn't matter."

Tohru looks at Saitama with confusion. She didn't know what he meant by his statement, but waited for him to continue.

"Look, you've killed the monster. As long as you do that then you got the job done, plus I'm pretty sure a lot of people ran away from the danger, so I think no one died." Saitama walked to where to counter was, placed his groceries there and left them there. "C'mon, Tohru. Let's go find another store."

Tohru saw this was confused on why he didn't just take the food with him. They didn't need to pay since everyone left. He could've just taken the food for free, but he didn't. Tohru decided to ask him. " ..." Tohru said catching Saitama's attention. Tohru walks up to him and stands by him. "Why didn't you just take the food with you?"

"I don't steal, Tohru, I mean that's what a hero does right?" Tohru somewhat understood what he meant. She still believed he should steal, but decided not to say her opinions and agrees with Saitama.

Saitama sees this and nods. He goes to find another grocery store that has a big sale going on with Tohru beside him.

It is now noon and after hours of looking, they finally found a grocery store, in an abandoned looking street, which was really small but had a sale happening inside. They went inside and grabbed many items they needed for today. After paying, they exited the store and walked to the direction of their home.

While walking, Saitama noticed a soda machine and in it was his favorite soda. He halted and told Tohru to wait. While that was happening, a car like monster was near them ripping apart a car. A tire from the ripped apart car rolls towards the grocery bag, breaking the eggs inside. Tohru heard the sound of the eggs cracking and takes a look inside. Her seeing the eggs cracked made her pissed, she looks to who caused it. She sees the car monster ripping apart a car and decides to walk up to it, ready to kill it. The monster sees her walking up to him, before he could say anything, he gets obliterated by a single slash by Tohru's claws. "That's what you get for ruining our eggs."

"Hey, Tohru."

Tohru pays her attention to Saitama. "Do you think omelet would be good for lunch?"

"Yeah! I think it would be great, !" Tohru said.

Saitama grabs the grocery bag and turns to the direction to where his home is. "Alright, let's go home, Tohru." Tohru nods and they walk home together to eat some omelet. When they were walking home together, a little girl was following them, a little dragon girl.

When the duo made it home, they both went to kitchen, Saitama taught Tohru how to make an omelet, Tohru then spends minutes making omelet on her own, and after she was done making it, they both ate the omelet together. After a few minutes of eating, a knock on the door was heard. "I'll go get it," Tohru said walking to the door. Tohru made it to the door and opened the door. "Hello, what do you want from ..."

In front of Tohru was not someone she expected. In front of her was a little girl with blue eyes wearing white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt, and pink doll shoes. Her hair color was white-lavender and she ties her hair into pigtails, each adorned with three dark blue beads, and on two sides of her were two horns. This little girl's name was Kanna Kamui.

"Kanna?!"

"Hi, Lady Tohru," Kanna said.

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds until Tohru broke the silence. "Well do you want to come in, Kanna," Tohru said moving the side of the door showing the entrance. Kanna nods and walks inside. Tohru follows and closes the door.

Saitama was watching the news on his futon as usual. "Hey, Tohru, who's at the door," Saitama said still looking at the T.V. Saitama then looks at the side and sees Kanna by the kitchen. "Tohru, is this little girl a friend of yours."

"I wouldn't say friend, but an acquaintance, her name is Kanna Kamui, another dragon like me," Tohru said.

"Ah... well, what does she want?" Saitama asks Tohru.

"I was here looking for, Lady Tohru, after she completely disappeared," Kanna said.

Tohru looks down a bit, replying, "I know." She then turns her head to Kanna and said, "I'm surprised you even found this place, Kanna, especially since this side of the city is deserted."

"I saw you breath fire at that giant monster hours ago, and I sensed your magic," Kanna told Tohru.

"~Right."

"So that's how you found us,"

"Lady Tohru, why are you dressed in such an odd outfit." Kanna then places her hands on Tohru's hands. "Please come home with me," Kanna continued.

Tohru looked down a bit thinking to herself if she should return home or stay with Saitama. If she returns with Kanna, she could get into some trouble with the gods again, which she clearly doesn't want. So she finally made her decision by staying with Saitama. She tells Kanna, "I'm not going home..."

Kanna looked sad after hearing Tohru words. "...but why not?"

"Why... Because I'm in love with, !" Tohru excitingly said pointing to Saitama.

"What?" Saitama confusingly said.

Kanna then points at Saitama looking mad. "I knew it!" Kanna angrily said. "I saw your little date at the grocery market! Holding your hands in public, you pervert!" Kanna accusingly said at Saitama.

"I think you saw us at the wrong angle, and why are you blushing, Tohru!" Saitama annoyingly said.

"You should know if I must, I will kill you," Kanna said in anger, staring at Saitama.

"...Ok."

"Grrr, just looking at you with your poker face makes me want to kill you even more!" Kanna furiously said. She then automatically sprints at Saitama, yelling the word "DIE!"

Saitama thought he could possibly have challenging fight since he saw that Tohru was pretty strong. But that hype has soon turned into a disappointment, as he sees Kanna attempting to kill him while also running out of breath. From his point of view, it doesn't even feel like she's even strong at all, it feels more like a child hitting him, which happens to him on occasion.

"Kanna, what happened to you? You're practically powerless," Tohru said.

"Your power's special here, Lady Tohru, the mana purity is too low for me," Kanna said while also panting.

While that was happening, Saitama did his thinking. He observed how powerful Tohru compared to Kanna. He thought Kanna was less powerful than Tohru because of them being different species of dragon until Kanna said she's really low on mana. So since they rely on magic and Kanna's mana is low, then how did she get here alone? Saitama wanted answers since he's not really up for babysitting. "Hey, Kanna, you said you were low on mana right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kanna curiously said.

"Does that mean you can't get home?"

Kanna got shocked by his question and tells him, "No, that's not true, shut up," while not facing him.

"Okay then, tell me this then... do you have anywhere else to stay?"

Again, Kanna got shocked from his question and didn't want to look at Saitama. Saitama told her to answer him, but got no response from her. Saitama was getting annoyed by this. He decided to let Tohru to do the talking since she is the only one who knows Kanna. After Tohru convinced Kanna, she told them everything about why she's here and why she can't go back home. Saitama the whole time was humming but didn't payed attention after 20 words because he hates long talks. (Seroiusly, why fucking 20 words? It could've been just after a few sentences.)

" ..."

"Yeah, Tohru?"

"Were you paying attention the whole time?"

"No I definitely wasn't. Can you put in simple terms?"

Tohru didn't like how Saitama wouldn't listen but she tries to get used to him and explain to him the situation in extremely simple terms. Just enough for his dense brain to comprehend.

"So pretty much she got a time out from just pranks alone."

"Indeed, Kanna loved pulling pranks back home just to get her parents' attention. Although, I think it worked a little too well. It seems they want her to reflect on her actions, so it would be useless to send her back home."

Saitama looked in the air thinking to himself what he should do with Kanna now that he understands the situation. He still doesn't want to take care of Kanna and wants to take her back home since he already has to deal with Tohru. But taking her back would mean conflict between him and her dad, and Saitama is not in the mood for drama. He has no other choice than to take care of her.

"Hey, Kanna." Saitama said grabbing her attention. "Want to stay here with the two of us?" Kanna looked surprised by his words. She starts to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't trust you humans tho! You must be plotting something!" Kanna crying accused Saitama. "You just want to use me!"

After those words, Saitama did something that surprised Kanna. He calmly patted her head. "You don't trust strangers huh, makes sense for anyone. I wouldn't trust people automatically either. You would have to earn that trust for being close to a person. Look, Kanna, I'm not telling you to trust me. I'm just saying you could live here. And besides..." Saitama paused showing Kanna his cape. "What kind of hero would I be if I didn't let you have a place to stay."

Kanna looks at him crying. She then lowers her head a bit while closing her eyes. "Okay" She said.

Saitama then continues to give Kanna a head pat to calm her down. Tohru looked at them with a pleasing smirk. Especially at, Saitama. She is really happy she chose the right person to stay with.

It was then the next day as the sun starts to rise. In Saitama's apartment we0re the triospect sleeping on the ground. Saitama was of course sleeping on his futon, next to him on his left was Tohru sleeping, and next to Tohru was Kanna.

Tohru then wakes ups. She looks at both Saitama and Kanna with a happy smirk. She stands up from the floor and gets prepared to do her job. She walks in the kitchen and opens the fridge to find stuff to cook, but when she opens the fridge, there was little to no food. When she saw this, she knew that she was going to have to go grocery shopping. She grabs some of Saitama's money and heads out. As soon as she goes to the sidewalk, she heard a loud bang from behind. Tohru looks behind and saw the creature that caused the noise. The creature was huminoid that was covered with black, armor-like pieces, with blue lava running in the space between them. They had three narrow eyes and four arms, each with three fingers. In each of its hands, they carried a blue magma blade.

"Why hello human! I am the Subterranean King! Prepare yourself for the invasion you will see come!" The Subterranean King exclaimed pointing at Tohru with his blade.

"Ugh, I don't have time for you pest! Go attack somewhere else!" Tohru scoffed at him.

The Subterranean King paused for a bit after what she said. He then yells at her, "How dare you disrespect the Subterranean King!" He points at the other creatures from behind saying, "Just to let you know, I have an army!"

Tohru gives them the look of that says anger. "If you don't want to be killed, I suggest running away!"

"Ha! If its a fight you want..." The Subterranean King points at her, "Then I'll give you one! Minions, ATTA-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he gets kicked by Saitama from above. Resulting the Subterranean King to be dead. Tohru was suprised that he came out of nowhere, but the Subterranean King's army were in complete shock that their leader was killed just by one kick by just a human.

Saitama then turned around to the creatures screaming out, "ALRIGHT! NOW BRING IT ON!" with excitement, but that excitement he had dies really quick as the creatures left to the underground and left a white flage on the surface saying, "We're Sorry." Saitama puts back his poker face and rubs the side of his face with his finger.

Tohru looks at Saitama with confusion as to why he did what he did. "Umm, Mr. Saitama," she said.

Saitama looks at her and said, "Yeah, Tohru?"

"What was all that about?"

"Oh it was just me being excited after a dream I had."

"Oh! Would you like to tell me what dream of yours is about!?"

"Uh, rather not say"

And boom! Finally I am finished with this shit! Now I am not going to give some excuse as to why I didn't finish this one chapter. All I am going to say is I was just a lazy sack of shit and I do apologize for not updating. Anyway that is all I am going to say. Chapter 2 is probably going to take some to do. Possibly in 2 weeks it will be finished, but eh, I'm probably just going to take another few months of being lazy and do nothing. Anyway, hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a great day or night. (Depending on when you are reading this.) And peace out!


End file.
